villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SkekTek
SkekTek is the Skeksi Scientist and one of the primary antagonists in the 1982 fantasy film The Dark Crystal. He plays an important part in the story, since it is his job to drain captured Podlings and Gelflings of their life essence. This process turns the victims into slaves which perform the work at the Skeksi castle. His counterpart amongst the good hearted UrRu is UrTih the Alchemist. Before the UrSkeks split, it was the Scientist who gave Aughra the most help in building her observatory. SkekTek later met his death when the animals in his laboratory retaliated with the help of Kira, pushing him into the shaft of the Dark Crystal, where he fell to his death. Sadly, this death also killed UrTih. He was performed and voiced by Steve Whitmire. Appearance In pre-production notes for the film, skekTek, who was also called the Doctor, is "identified by his self-mutilated body, especially an artificial leg and bionic arm. His pale, pink-white neck is held in place by a brace with metal bits, and his body is fed through chrome and plastic tubes. One eye is fitted with a telescopic eyepiece." Biography SkekTek was one of the cruelest of the SkekSès. He had amputated his own right arm and right leg and replaced them with mechanical ones (however his original right hand was reattached to his metal arm). His missing right eye was replaced with a glowing bionic one. It was his job to extract life essence from captured Gelflings, and later Podlings in his laboratory, the Chamber of Life. When the Chamberlain captured Kira, the Scientist took her into the Chamber of Life where he prepared to drain her essence - as Gelfling essence was more potent than Podling. At the urging of Aughra, held captive there, Kira use her ability to communicate with wildlife to summon the help of the hundreds of animals the Scientist kept caged in his lab. Swarmed and attacked by the animals, the Scientist stumbled backwards and fell through the opening in the chamber wall, and down the fiery shaft to his death. His demise resulted in the simultaneous death of his Mystic counterpart, the Alchemist. Had both lived to see the Great Conjunction, they would have combined to create the UrSkek TekTih. Gallery Images SkekTek.png Tumblr_orrrjf8Qch1u75p2ko1_400.png Tumblr_p0g8jpeaGG1tpza0po9_500.gif IMG_6135.png Tumblr_p0gd9dtv1Q1tpza0po8_400.gif IMG_1392.png|"A live Gelfling." Taken.png|SkekTek taking Kira to have her essence drained. IMG_1393.png Swarmed.png SkekTek falling to his death.png|SkekTek falling to his death. Videos 1982 - The Dark Crystal Trivia *It has been stated that the Scientist altered the slaves' vocal cords to fit them for the castle choir. *Because of his and UrTih the Alchemist's simultaneous deaths, they both never made an appearance in the "Power of the Dark Crystal" sequel comics. *His death is different in A.C.H. Smith's novelization and the comic book; in the former he falls through the door to the shaft lunging at Aughra in an attempt to kill her, and in the latter he falls into a random, flaming pit instead of the castle shaft. *Steve Whitmire later used a voice similar to SkekTek's for Marlon Fraggle. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Muppet Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Fragmental Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supremacists Category:Aliens Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Category:Dark Fantasy Villains